darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Stolen Hearts/Quick guide
Walkthrough The Skulls *Speak to Ozan in Draynor Village *Head into the house to the West. *Click on the trapdoor and say "Let me in or I'll poke your eyes out!" *Head East and talk to Khnum. *Choose "Crystal clear." *Answer his questions. Any answers will work. *Ask him what jobs are in the works. *Talk to Ozan. *Tell him about the HQ then tell him yes. The Headquarters *Follow Khnum. Ozan will warn of getting too close or too far. *Click on the door Khnum went through. *Tell him, "We'll find out ourselves." *Then "Lock you up and throw away the key" *Then say, "What will you take pride in whilst locked up?" Lady Keli *Head South of the headquarters. (head south to the river). *Click on a Skulls mercenary or Mercenary Joe. *Kill the mercenaries and pick up the Ransom note. **'Note:' To speed up the quest, remember the password given by Leela, although it is not necessary. *Agree to help Ozan and head to Al Kharid. Al Kharid *Home Teleport to Al Kharid (You MUST home teleport so Ozan follows you). *if you home teleport you must talk to ozan again in order for him to follow you(he will be located outside the palace) *Head South into the palace and talk to the Palace guard. *Head Northeast of the palace to the Crafting shop. *Climb the steps then climb the ladder. *Walk across the plank. *Slide down the awning. *Head inside then walk across the washing line. *Climb up the ladder. *Cross the planks. *Climb up the ladder. *Jump from the scaffold. *Climb down the rug and swing across the wooden frame. *Jump from the scaffold. *Bounce on the awning. *Climb up the brickwork. *"Leave it to Ozan" on the flagpole, and then shimmy across the rope. *Climb up the brickwork. *After the cutscene, climb up the brickwork. *Head Southeast to the skylight and click it. *Open the Western chest and read the scroll. Kharid-ib *Use the Het scales to place the weights. Find out the single weight that weighs more than the others. **'NOTE:' To find which weight weighs the most: place 3 on each side. **'If one side is heavier than the other', remove all the weights from the lighter side off of the scale, remove one weight from the heavy side, and move one of the two remaining weights to the other side of the scale, and reweigh. If the sides are equal in weight, the weight you removed from the heavier side is the heaviest weight. **'If both sides weigh the same', remove all of the weights from both sides of the scale, place one of the three unused weights on the left side of the scale and one on the right side, reweigh. If the sides are still equal, the weight that was unused is the heaviest. *Take that weight and place it on the backpack icon in the top-left corner. *Use the heaviest statue with the Kharid-ib display. *Tell Osman the passphrase that was obtained from Leela. *During the cutscene, choose either option. *Quest complete! Category:Stolen Hearts